


Nineteen and Counting

by Hollenka99



Series: Creator AU [10]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Birthday, Diary/Journal, Gen, Jackie is 19 already!, More to be added tomorrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 03:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19759573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollenka99/pseuds/Hollenka99
Summary: Jackie tells Jack about his 19th birthday.





	Nineteen and Counting

July 10, 2019  
Hey Jack,

So another birthday, huh?

Today's been pretty good. I've got the Spiderverse DVD and we went to see Far From Home this afternoon. A good day in general. You should have seen me backflip off the roof. Chase sent me the video and it looks as cool as I'd hoped. Proves I don't need my legs to have fun.

You're seven films behind now. I'll make sure you catch up as soon as you can. I just have to stop overthinking things. I've seen the sequel to the last Marvel film you watched now. I haven't been able to get that fact out of my head. Or that in about three weeks it will be the second anniversary of you being like this.

I left the custard cremes out for you again, Dr Pepper too. One day you're actually going to eat them. You might not remember why I do this, which would suck, but we ARE going to have custard cremes and Dr Peppers on my birthday. No-one else, not even Angus, just the two of us. It's going to be it the best birthday I could hope for. I'd be grateful if you could you make it my 20th. 

Then again, I asked you last year to make it my 19th birthday. Not that any of this is your fault.

Sean said he was planning on waking you up this year. That was 5 months ago. I get that he's busy and he's got stuff like VidCon coming up. I thought the whole reason he roped Chase into helping with videos was to give him more time for other projects. Your birthday was amazing though. I hated that it had to end. We don't even know if you'll remember it happening. I won't mind too much if you don't. I'd love to see the look on your face when you realise I'm home. Try not to crush me again though, okay? I haven't been working on my arms for over a year for you to ruin all that effort with a hug.

I'd better go. Gwen is here, keeping an eye on me as always. If Henrik catches her in here, he won't like it.

Please protect the biscuits until tomorrow morning? Thanks.


End file.
